That stupid apple game
by Puppypaws4
Summary: Kendall palys an apple game,and get's un-wanted results. Implied KickxKnedall, MIGHT HAVE MORE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay people, I wrote this because I just got the idea, and thought it was cute and good, so yeah it's a KickxKendall _

_Kendall's POV_

It was lunch time at Mellow Brooke Elementary. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) Kendall, who had an apple to eat and only an apple.

"_I hate apples" _She thought staring at the gleaming red demon. Then she got an idea, a game that her older sister, away in collage now, had told her of when she was a little girl.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kendall, do you want to learn a new game?" Said her older sister Mallory, Kendall nodded._

"_Okay, well first you take an apple, and you twist the top of, and whatever letter it lands on, if the first initial of the boy you will fall in love with." I nodded, this sounded interesting._

"_Then, you stab the apple, and whatever letter it lands on, will be the last name of the boy you will fall in love with."_

_~End of Flashback~_

She decided to give it a try; the top broke of at 'C'. She thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anybody who's first name started with 'C'.

She stabbed it, and it made a hole at 'B'. There were a lot of peoplewith those initials, but then it hit her.

"_C.B…No it couldn't be…" _Clarence Buttowski.

_A/n: Short, really, really, REALLY short. I was kind of depressed also when I wrote this, so yeah, enjoy it all you can though. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please do NOT kill me, but… MY FILES GOT DELETED BY MY STUPID BROTHER! *Aggression over* Anyway! I had an amazing chapter written for **_**That Stupid Apple Game, **_**but sadly, THE INCIDENT happened, so now I must re-write, oh well. This is told fromKendall's POV**_Kendall's POV_

The rest of the day went by smoothly, I got an 'A' on last weeks History test, I was hand selected by the principal to represent our school in the Debate finals, oh yeah and according to fate I'm suppose too fall in love and marry my life-long enemy Clarence Buttowski, fun day. When I got home I looked around my family room to see to my surprise, no one home.

"Mother, daddy? Are any of you home?" I listened for a response; I didn't hear one.

I moved around the house screaming the same thing until I heard voices coming from their bedroom upstairs, they were muffled but I could still make out what the conversation was about.

_"Christine, we simply can't live like this anymore!"  
"Like what Luther? Like What!"  
"Look, we can't keep this a secret from Kendall and Mallory forever!"  
_I covered my mouth with my hand. Keep what from me and Mallory? Were they getting a divorce? Were we bankrupt? I didn't stay long enough to find out as I sprinted upstairs to my room and leaped onto my bed. I pulled out my cell phone in hopes that in someway this would help me. I turned it on and saw that I had five missed calls and seven texts.

_"Hey Kendall it's me Ranaldo, I just wanted to know if-"_Delete, not in the mood to go out.

_"Hey Kendall, it's Meghan Thomas from Debate, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow you need to be here at three o' clock instead of two, alright? Well ummm, goodbye."_

Ah Meghan, the closest thing to a friend I have, delete. The next call I got was kind of a shocker.

_"Hey Kendall, umm you don't know me very well but, this is Brianna Buttowski and I hear you're a very smart girl, I was wondering if you could help with my studying in a month since I have pageants and all- oh man, Kick, umm think about it okay?."_

Wow, I never thought there was a female Buttowski, and she was a pageant girl, they make tons! I'm probably not going to take it since I don't need the money._"Hey Kendall, it's your loveable big sis calling from Brown to tell you that I met someone. I know, I know, you don't care, but I had to tell someone. Well bye-bye darling, that's Marcus picking me up."_

Delete, I could care more about her love life, but I'm not going to. I was just about to check my last voicemail when mother called me down.

"Kendall sweetie, could you come down here please?" I got off my bed and went down the stairs only to see my mother and daddy sitting at the dining room table.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion.

"Sit down honey, there's some big news we need to share with you."  
"Sweetie I'm pregnant."

**A/N: ****BUM BUM BUUUUUUM, what does this have to do with the story? Well it will all make sense soon enough. **


End file.
